


You, Kara Danvers, are my Wonderwall

by Kelizk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also Winn's an adorable idiot, And Maggie plays drums, But he gets yeeted, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, He's Jealous, It's not a one shot anymore, Karaoke, Lena and Maggie are my ultimate brotp, Lena can play guitar bc why not, Mon-el is a literal son of a bitch, Who cares tho, You know what I'm continuing this, hell yes, i love them, there's sanvers if you squint, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelizk/pseuds/Kelizk
Summary: Lena may have changed the lyrics to Wonderwall with Maggie's help for karaoke night because she knows Kara is Supergirl and the skirting around it is getting RIDICULOUS. Note: and now this is turning into a fake dating AU sorry lmao. Yell at me over on tumblr, @Kelizk!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so leave me some feedback if you will? I might write a second chapter if you guys want me to, idk yet. Thanks!

Lena picked up her phone, calling Maggie as she was getting ready. She told Jess and her driver to take the rest of the night off, since she was taking it off as well. It was only fair, after all. Kara invited her to a music bar, they had karaoke on Wednesdays- so long as the band knew the song you wanted to sing, that is. Of course, that wouldn't be a problem. After three rings, Maggie answers.

"Took you long enough." Lena shuffles through her closet, which is 90% designer coats at this point.

"Hey, Lee." There's a pause as some kind of crumpling noise is heard.  _Leave it to Maggie to eat a ton of chips instead of getting ready_. "Are you sure you want to tell her like this?"

"Of course. I _do_ think through my actions before I take them,  _detective_." A smirk adorns her face as she shuffles through the drawers, weighing her options.

"Oh, shut up. I'm gonna assume you know how to play it, then?"

"Who doesn't know Wonderwall? No shit I can play it." She laughs as she takes out a tight pair of jeans and high heels. "If you don't want to play the drums, Maggie, you don't-"

"Are you kidding!? This is gonna be great. I'm so ready."

"Good." She finds the perfect top, low cut in the front, and the only leather jacket she owns. And no, she _definitely_  didn't choose that top because of how much it shows,  _why would you even accuse her of such a thing_? "I'll see you at eight?"

"See ya there!" Maggie hangs up and Lena's left to get herself ready. It's already 6, so she hurries.

Her alarm beeps, pulling her out of her thoughts as she perfects her cherry red lipstick in the living room mirror. 7:30. Time to go. She picks up her purse, locks the door and walks downstairs, waiting up front for a certain blonde to pick her up. It's a bit chilly outside, but the jacket soothes the cold feeling as she shoves her hands in the pockets and waits.

15 minutes and 32 seconds pass (and no, Lena Luthor was not keeping track, because that's just  _ridiculous_ ) before Kara pulls up on a  _motorcycle_  and _oh God, she's hot._

"You know, if you wanted to impress me you didn't have to buy a motorcycle, Kara." She smiles at the other woman's giggle as she pulls the helmet off her head and her hairs a little bit messy _and maybe she wonders if her helmet hair looks like her sex hair and-_

Lena's thoughts are cut short by Kara plopping the helmet down into her hands and gesturing for her to hop on. "It's Alex's, Maggie's driving her and my car's... uh.. in the shop. Yep."  _Kara doesn't need a car, she can just fly_ , Lena thinks, but she stays quiet about it. For now, at least.

Kara doesn't need a helmet, either, but that doesn't stop Lena from insisting she take it back. If only to see her hair a little bit messy again. Kara, however, has other ideas, and Lena doesn't have any time to react before the helmet's been put over her head nice and snug and the engine comes roaring to life. Kara takes her hand and put it around her waist and _Jesus_ _Christ_  the contact is driving her _positively_ _insane._  If a lack of a helmet wasn't going to kill her, the fact that she could feel abs through Kara's sweater just might.

When they get to the bar it's already about 8:15, if Lena's Rolex is correct. (It is.) They walk in and meet up with the rest of the gang, ordering a couple drinks for themselves. Everyone except for Winn is sitting at the table, and Kara goes to ask where he is until she hears the music start on stage. She adjusts her glasses and turns her attention to Winn, standing at the microphone, confidently starting his song.

____________________

"For the record-" he clears his throat. "I lost a bet." The band starts the song and _oh Rao not this song, anything but this song_. Kara was going to die of secondhand embarrassment. She shoots Alex, who's already giggling like crazy, a look as she tries to not laugh herself.

".....I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me," Kara can't hold it in anymore as Winn sings about how sexy he is and it seems she's not the only one, because the entire table erupts into a huge fit of laughter for which they earn a "c'mon, guys!" from the stage. She officially dies somewhere around "too sexy for your party" and "I shake my little tush on the catwalk," which is accompanied by Winn doing his best model walk with an ass shake for good measure. If the empty shot glasses on the table said anything, they were probably mostly his.

Pretty soon everyone's done a song. Alex sang My Humps just to upstage Winn, James and Lucy sang It's Raining Men as a duet because apparently it's James' _"jam, Lucy, my jam_!", and Kara sang a  _very_  suggestive version of You Shook Me All Night Long, accompanied by plenty of teasing looks and pointing at Lena. Everyone was sufficiently drunk when it was finally time for Lena and Maggie to play their song.

"Ok, Luthor," Maggie says, pulling her away from the table mid-conversation, "it's time to rock n' roll!" She has a grin that could probably break her face in two as she goes to talk to the drummer, who hands her the drumsticks, probably thankful for a break. He says a few words to the guitarist, who grins and hands Lena the guitar before handing her the microphone on a stand and leaving. All eyes are on them, and she glances over to see Kara and Alex quietly trying to figure out what's going on. Normally, she'd probably be incredibly nervous, but the liquid courage has done some odd things to her brain. She strums the guitar once, twice, three times before settling into a rhythm. Maggie waits for her part, giving a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. Hopefully this ends well.

She starts the song strong, her voice full of confidence.

"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you, by now I should've somehow realized who I'm talking to," she sees Kara give a puzzled look at the lyric change but pay close attention nonetheless.

"Well I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now, backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out," Maggie joins in, playing a beat on the drums that only spurs her further, determined to play the song with everything that she has. "I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt, I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now," She holds eye contact with Kara, hoping that it'll convey just how she does feel about the reporter right now.

"and all the paths you fly around are winding, all these lights on the skyline are blinding," Kara stiffens just a bit at the lyrics as she realizes that _oh. She knows_. Lena continues on, hell bent on getting her point across. "there are many things that I would like to say to you, but I didn't know how," she chances a look at Alex, who looks dumbfounded and yet impressed, That's always a good sign.

"Because maybe, you've always been the one to save me, and after all, you're my wonderwall" she looks back at Kara, who has a look in her eyes that Lena can't quite make out but it seems good and that's all that matters, really.

"Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you, by now I should've somehow realized what I'm getting into,I don't believe that anybody loves you the way I do, so I'll stand my ground" yes, it may have turned into a small love confession when she writing the lyrics, but she was pretty damn tipsy and all she needed was a bit of a push; which detective Maggie Sawyer was glad to give. _Kara's cheeks are as red as my lipstick_ , she thinks, as she finishes the song. "I said maybe, you've always been the one who saved me, and after all, you're my wonderwall, I said maybe,  
you're gonna be the one who saves me, you're gonna be the one who saves me, you've always been the one who saves me" She does a final strum of the guitar before she's practically strangled by Maggie, who's all too enthusiastic about this, and she hands the guitarist the guitar back.

They head back to the table and Kara looks mortified as she says "You _knew? Know?_ " Lena smirks and Kara might just die on the spot. "You're not too subtle, Ms. _I flew here on a bus."_ She giggles at Karas gibberish in defense before she turns her head to Alex, who's silently watching them while whispering to Maggie.

"So then, can you get me any NDAs I need soon?" She's relieved when Alex nods her head enthusiastically. "I thought you knew! I knew it!" She says as she takes a long sip of beer. Thank God for Maggie.

 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just got out of the hospital and I don't have anything to do; I'm just gonna continue this and see where it goes. Yell at me over on Tumblr, @Kelizk !

Lena Luthor was what you could call whipped as  _all hell._

~~~~So when Maggie's phone buzzed 32 times in a row in the middle of the night, it was no surprise that it was Lena texting her about Kara.

_Little Luthor: om mhy god. Oh my gd_

_Detective gay: ?????_

_Little Luthor: MAGGIE. M A G G I E GUESS WHAT_

_Detective gay: uh_

_Detective gay: ...chicken butt?_

_Little Luthor: no. KARA KISSED MR_

_Little Luthor: ME_

_Detective gay: oh shit Alex owes me twenty bucks_

_Little Luthor: I'm goimg to bed now I had to tell u_

_Detective gay: Get some rest and make sure to take drink some water ok? You drank quite a bit back there kiddo_

_Little Luthor: ok we can talk laterer_

_Little Luthor: not later bc I have meetings. Laterer_

_Detective Gay: Goodnight, Lena_

Maggie stifled a laugh as she plugged her phone back in and walked back to her and Alex's shared room. Alex was looking through paperwork, no doubt dealing with Lena's new revelation regarding Kara's  _extracurricular activities._

She swallows at the determined look on her fiancé's face. It was never really possible to tell whether that particular look was good or bad. "So... are you mad?" 

"Mad?" Alex scoots over so Maggie can get into the blankets, which she does. "No. It is a lot of paperwork though," she says as she stretches. "But it's  _Lena_ we're talking about. I knew she'd figure it out." 

Maggie flips through the channels on the TV, trying to find a good show. "Well if I can do it she can." She sends a big smirk Alex's way and turns back to the TV. She settles on a rerun of _Forensic Files_ and leans back so her head is on Alex's shoulder.

"Smart ass." 

"Psh. You _love_ me, Danvers."

"You're still a smart ass." 

She plants a quick kiss on Alex's cheek before turning back to the TV, where a homicide investigator is explaining coagulation. It's a good night, Maggie thinks as she drifts to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

An alarm goes off rather obnoxiously at 5:30 AM and Lena feels like death itself has come to take her away. Her phone is sitting on the nightstand with the screen on, still plugged in. She picks it up and makes a mental note to never text and drink again after she reads the conversation she had with Maggie the night before. But most importantly, she actually _Kissed_ Kara. Technically, if her memory is correct, it didn't really count. But it still happened, and she was happy with that. 

It takes all her willpower to drag herself out of bed and get ready as she tries to remember all the details from the night before. 

_"So, can you get me any NDAs I need?"_

Alex seemed like she was fine with it. The night went by uneventfully after that- that is, until it was time to go home. 

Alex and Maggie took a cab together, but she couldn't remember what anyone else did for the life of her. 

_"So.... you know about Supergirl?"_

Oh. She told Kara about that. 

Right. 

As awkward as that conversation was, she was happy about finally addressing the elephant in the room. Everyone seemed to either not care or already assume she knew, but Kara was nervous she'd me mad. Or hate her. 

_"Me? Hate you? Kara oh my god no. You're my best friend."_

_"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, I just-"_

_"Shhhh. It's fine. I promise."_

Of course, being able to talk about that openly wasn't the best thing that happened last night. 

As much as it pains her to admit it, Mike (Mon-el?) was the best thing that happened. After he got back to earth, he aggressively pursued Kara until she made every excuse in the book. She stopped inviting him to go with everyone. And yet, he persisted. He grabbed her to get her attention. He tried to kiss her. He asked her out as if they were already dating. 

God, he's annoying. 

Kara called an Uber and told Lena to get in so she'd have a ride home.

_"It's fine, Lena, I swear! Come on!"_

_"I don't want to intrude."_

_"You're not intruding. Shut up and get in."_

_She giggled as the hopped in, adjusting her hair and thanking Kara for her help._

They got to Kara's apartment first, but when they pulled up a certain literal son of a bitch was waiting at the front of the building. 

_"Oh no."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Mon-el's here."_

_"Who's Mon-"_

_"Mike! It's Mike. What do I do, oh Rao-"_

_"Does this idiot know when to quit?"_

_"No. Unfortunately. He'll probably only back off if I'm dating someone, so I have to live with it for now, I guess."_

_Kara went to get out of the car and face him when Lena suddenly grabbed her arm._

_"...What if he thought you were dating someone?"_

_Lena could practically see the wheels turning in the blonde's mind as she realized what she meant._

_"Would you?"_

_"Of course. Just pretend you don't see him."_

_"I'll just go with it."_

_"Good."_

_Lena had a devilish smirk on as she confidently got out of the very amused driver's car, Kara's hand in her own. She walked her to the door and, right as Mon-el decided to walk over, she made her move._

_"Goodnight, babe."_

_"Uh- yeah, goodnight! Goodnight."_

_"I'll see you tomorrow night right?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Okay."_

_She leaned in, slowly enough to leave time for the reporter to pull away, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mon-el slowly walking away. Kara pushed against her, kissing her back, but she did have to get home; so she pulled away._

_"Plenty of time for that later, darling."_

_Kara turned bright red._

_"Right- yeah, uh. Thank you."_

_"What are friends for?"_

_After making sure Mon-el walked away, she said goodnight and went home._

So yes, technically, Mon-el was the best thing that happened that night. Although she now has to deal with possibility having to keep up this act and god knows if Kara feels the same way at all. She picks up her phone and walks outside, waiting for her driver to pick her up and bring her to work. She texts Kara. 

_Lea: Hey, can you come up to the office for lunch? We can talk if that's cool_

_Lea: I'll buy potstickers?_

_Daddy Danvers: Well I can't refuse when there's potstickers involved_

_Daddy Danvers: I'll be there :)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fake Dating ™ officially starts next chapter. And yes, Lena does have Kara in her phone as Daddy Danvers. That'll be explained... eventually. Hope you liked it! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no clear plan for this fic right now. That being said, you guys can comment any ideas or prompts for me and I may just use em! ;) This chapter's from Kara's POV.

_Lea: I'll buy potstickers?_

Kara nearly drops her phone when she reads the text. Sure, they did lunch all the time. But never after something like  _that._ After she walked into her place last night, she found herself wanting to text Lena to come in with her. And from the looks of it, she almost got there- because in the typing area was a horribly misspelled version of "Come stay with me ;)". Thank Rao she passed out before hitting send. She types a quick response that isn't oh-god-I-have-to-avoid-you-now material before heading out to do her duty as Snapper's least favorite reporter, already anxious about  _whatever_ Lena wanted to talk about. (Although she knew dang well what exactly it was.)

_Daddy Danvers: Well I can't refuse when there's potstickers involved_

_Daddy Danvers: I'll be there :)_

And maybe she already had 987497823475 different ways to change the subject of conversation planned out already, but she'd never admit to that willingly.

* * *

 

Kara's 12:30 alarm goes off, letting her know that lunchtime has arrived. As she packs a few things into her  _satchel, it's not a purse Alex golly what's so hard to understand about it,_ _I mean really,_ Snapper yells for her. She walks into his office and waits while he finishes his phone call.

He slams the phone down on the desk and looks up at her. 

"Was there something you needed, or...?

"Of course there was something I needed, snowflake. You know your girlfriend?"

"I... no, I don't have a girlfriend sir, I-"

"Alright whatever she is to you, we need a Lena Luthor quote to go with the Supergirl one on the bank robbery story."

Kara turns as red as her cape. She stares for a moment before answering him. 

"Of course! But, sir, you should know she's not my girlfriend."

"Then I owe Ms. Grant ten dollars."

"I'm sorry?"

"You will be if you don't get that quote ASAP!"

"Yes- mhm. Of course."

She adjusts her glasses and walks to the roof of the building, pulling out her phone and texting Lena.

_Daddy Danvers: Unlock the_ _balcony_

_Lea: NO WAY_

She takes off, using her super speed to go too fast to be seen by passerby down below. Lena is in the middle of opening her balcony door when Kara lightly lands, smiling far too wide to be human, Lena thinks. Lena invites her in and hands her a bag of Chinese food that was just delivered. 

"I'm  _so glad_ you know. I was getting tired of taking ten minutes getting up here." She opens the food and chows down as Lena picks at her salad. Do they even have salads at Chinese restaurants?

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. I mean, glasses?  _Really?"_

"Hey, they're perfect! You're just too smart."

"Whatever you say, Supergirl."

They fall into a comfortable silence, broken happily when Lena speaks again. 

"So about Mon-el."

Kara stiffens.

"It was no big deal! I didn't mind I mean you're really pretty so it wasn't exactly unpleasant, I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to he's just really persistent and he won't quit it so-"

"Kara!" Lena is laughing now, covering her mouth with her hand. "It isn't an issue. I was just wondering if you wanted to keep it up, in front of him at least. It's not like he'll just stop forever."

Kara considers it.  _If I do this, I can be sort-of with her._ She chews nervously on the fork.  _And Mon-el will leave me alone._ In the end, it's not much of a choice. 

"Would you?"

"Well, Kara, what are friends for? ..Or should I say  _girlfriends?"_ Kara nearly chokes at the way Lena wraps her voice around the word.  _Girlfriends._

 _"...._ yes?"

"Good." She walks across the room to throw away the now- empty salad container. 

"Oh.. speaking of that, Snapper wanted a quote for this article." She holds up the notebook, waving it around slightly.

"What's it about?" Lena sits down  _very_ closely to Kara.  _I won't survive this,_ she thinks.

 

 


End file.
